


First to Give In

by katajainen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not enough plot to fill a thimble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: It's a game of patience, one they're both well suited for.Nori is determined to make Dwalin ask for it. Dwalin is equally determined not to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... er. I can explain.
> 
> This started with me talking shop with [Saraste](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste), and I swear to any gods you wish that we were discussing lubrication in the context of _engineering_ (I believe the exact phrase from an actual text was 'possible lubrication oil'.)
> 
> But well, our immature sense of humour happened, mental images happened, and so my first nwalin fic ever ended up being this short bit of PWP.
> 
> Unbeta'd, feel free to point out if there's anything wonky.

Dwalin would not beg. His cock was trapped under him, and it jumped at each swipe of Nori’s tongue over the too-sensitive skin at his cleft. He would rather come undone just from this, as he well knew he could, than be the first one to ask.

There was an alcove cut into the wall by their bed, forming a shallow shelf. There was a bottle on the shelf. There was oil in the bottle, at an arm’s reach, and they both knew it. But as Nori was determined to make Dwalin ask, he would not.

This was a game in which they were well-matched: a guard’s endurance for long watches, a sneak-thief’s patience for waiting the perfect opportunity. Nori’s tongue fluttered on him, and Dwalin trembled in spite of himself.

‘Fuck,’ Nori finally gasped, breath hot on his spit-slicked skin, ‘fuck, Dwalin.’ His voice broke into a growl, and he leaned his cheek briefly against Dwalin’s arse, blowing out a long breath. Sheets whispered as he scooted to the head of the bed, and there was a single ‘tink’ of glass against stone. Dwalin hid his grin into the crook of his elbow.

Two fingers at once was not too much; if Dwalin grit his teeth as he pushed back against Nori’s hand, it was to try and hold on a moment longer, a moment as long as one halting moan smothered against his shoulder, as long as one swift burning in-and-out slip of fingers, as long as one beat of his own racing heart.

He felt Nori lean his forehead against his back, his nose digging into his ribs. There were words: a string of expletives peppered here and there with his name. Nori’s breath hissed as his arousal dragged against Dwalin’s thigh. ‘Must you,’ he rasped, ‘must you–’ he shifted to kneel up on the bed, grabbed Dwalin’s left arse cheek with his free hand to spread him wider– ‘oh damn you–’

‘Thought it was “fuck you”.’

Nori made a sound that was half laughter, half growl, and shoved _three_ slick fingers into him. Hard, on the edge of too fast, over and over. Dwalin howled and bucked against the mattress, and couldn’t care less for patience when pleasure shot sharp up his spine each time he spasmed around Nori’s fingers.

‘Come on,’ he urged as soon as he got his voice back, ‘come on already.’

Nori made a low needy sound like he was the one being breached as he pushed into Dwalin, as Dwalin pushed up to meet him, still half-floating on the white-sparkling aftershocks of his release. He reached out a hand, and Nori’s fingers slid between his, gripping hard.

‘Why?’ Nori gasped, moving to straddle him, plunging down at an angle that made Dwalin swear, the liquid heat spreading low in his belly almost convincing his body that it was seventy again. ‘Why must you–’ Nori made to repeat.

‘Because you must.’ Dwalin grasped Nori’s hand tighter, as close to the other as he could be, but this the only way he could hold him. ‘And because it makes you mad.’

‘And you like that– you? You like that?’

‘What does it look like?’

‘Gorgeous, it looks– oh sweet bedamned– you–’ Nori’s words stuttered with his body, the wet slick smack of his hips against Dwalin’s arse irregular, closer, closer and _there_.

Nori let out a soft moan as he draped himself over Dwalin’s back, their skipping pulses mingling where he was growing soft inside of him.

It was a game they were both well suited for, and it had no losers.


End file.
